Milo's birthday gift
by Angel.Hana
Summary: What Milo of Scorpio get in his birthday on 8th November


Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada sensei of course.

First of all I want to ask for forgiveness because my language not good.

"It's going to rain, Milo" a brown short hair man look worried while he see a blue hair man in front of him.

"I know, Aiolia. Then what's your problem?" Milo shout to Aiolia, but not looking at him.

"You should go back to your temple or you'll get wet later and it's cold now" Aiolia said, looking at the sky.

"I don't care and I don't hate cold anymore" Milo said it flatly.

The rain start to fall an Milo just stand there not make any movement in front of Aquarius Temple.

"Milo" Aiolia want to grab Milo shoulder.

"Don't touch me !" Milo said it coldly, make Aiolia step backward.

"Youdaon't want to get cold on your birthday, right?" Aiolia think if tell him about his birthday will make him listen.

"My birthday?" Milo seem forget about it.

"It's tomorrow ,8th November" Aiolia said it while looking at Milo back.

"Hmm..get cold is a good idea to face my lonely Birthday" Milo said it flatly make Aiolia mad.

"Wake up Milo ! Your life must go on with Camus or not !" he ready to slap Milo's check.

"You don't know what I feel, Aiolia" he shout. A tear began to fall from his empty blue eyes. Before it feel empty it so beautiful and let a shine out from it.

"Who said that? I've feel it before you ! It's...my brother" a tear fell from Aiolia's eyes too.

"Leave me alone ,Aiolia ! I don't want to hear anything from you !" Milo shout now looking at Aiolia.

"I'll go, but please go back to your temple" then Aiolia walk away, leave Milo there. Alone..

Milo still there looking at the sky, wait something that will never happen. Waiting his belove bestfriend that died when the Bronze Saint come to attack. Died in his own disciple's hand. Died in his own attack 'Aurora Excecution' that launch by Hyoga, his disciple. Aiolia go to the 2nd Temple, House of Taurus.

"Aiolia, welcome. What bring you here?" greet Aldebaran the owner of this house.

"About Milo of scorpio" Aiolia seem cheerless.

"Camus again? Poor Milo.." said the young one, Mu of Aries.

"Tomorrow is his Birthday, am I correct?" said the blond hair Gold Saint Shaka of Virgo.

"Let's cook then" Aldebaran go to the kitchen.

"Sure thing" then Mu go there too.

Milo still stand look at the sky with his empty blue eyes.

"Want to go to your place, Camus" Milo said then he start lose his balance.

"Milo !" a voice shout.

"Ca..Camus voice" Milo said it while he's falling.

"Milo ! Hang in there !" the one who Milo thought Camus catch him.

Milo collapse on someone's arm and then he brough Milo to Aquarius Temple. In Taurus Temple, the 4 Gold Saint can feel Milo's cosmo weaker so Aiolia run out side the Temple then go to Aquarius Temple in Light Speed. He look Milo on the sofa, unconscious, his cloth has been change and it Camus's cloth.

"How can?" Aiolia shock.

"Hey, Aiolia" greet a familiar cold voice.

"Ca..Camus? Why?" Aiolia take 2 step backward.

"I don't want to see him like this" Camus let a chuckle out and look at his friend with warm eyes.

"So you come here?" finally Aiolia get closer to Milo who sleep in Camus's blue sofa.

"Yes, who want to see him like this? A cheerful Milo become a Cheerless Milo just becaus of me" Camus look sad.

"You're his best friend, Camus. That's why !" Aiolia shout. Maybe he feel what Milo feel now.

"I know that Aiolia. Please take care of him for me. My time is runing out. Bye now !" then Camus disappear.

"Camus, wait !" Aiolia try to catch Camus's hand,but he can't.

Camus already disappear, leave Milo behind and give Aiolia one choice, to bring Milo to Taurus Temple.

"What happen, Aiolia?" Aldebaran seem worry.

"Camus come to his own Temple and take care of Milo for a while" Aiolia said that while he take Milo to the sofa.

"Camus? How can?" Mu look shock.

"He was worried about Milo and he has already disappear" Aiolia said.

"Let Milo rest while we decorate this temple for tomorrow event" Aldebaran bring Milo to his room then they start to decorate.

The next day, Aldebaran knock his room door, but no one answer so he decided to come in.

"Wake up, Scorpio. It's evening already" he shook Milo's body.

"A..Aldebaran?" Milo wake up in shock.

"Finally you awake" he said it with a smile in his face.

"What are you doing in...your room?" Milo look around the room and find out it's Aldebaran's room.

"To wake you up. Don't you here what I said? It's evening already" he said while looking at the window.

"Evening?" Milo shout 'till Aldebaran close his ears with his hands.

"Let's go then everybody waiting for you" a smile appear in Aldebaran's face.

After they reach the living room, Aldebaran ask Milo to turn out the light.

"Happy Birthday, Milo !" all scream like there's might be a boom that ready to blow.

Milo blinks, so shock about what he see before he say "Thanks, guys" then Milo look sad.

Aldebaran sit next to Aiolia and let Milo to standing alone.

"Milo" a cold voice greet him.

"Ca..Camus?" Milo couldn't believe his eyes.

"It's me Camus. Happy Birthday" Camus smile.

"Camus" Milo ready to cry.

"This is for you. A necklace with Scorpio and Aquarius zodiac saint in it" Camus give the necklace to Milo.

"For..me?"

"Yes, and I want you to promise me one thing"

"What is it, Camus?"

"Don't cry or be sad because I'm not here. You have a lot of friends here, don't you? I'll be sad if you do it again"

"But, Camus"

"No but Milo of Scorpio or I'll disappear now!"

"I..'ll promise"

"Let's start the party then !" Aldebaran shout and pat Milo's back.

Milo promis Camus and after the party meet the end Camus said 'Happy Birthday my bestfriend Milo of Scorpio' and then disappear. I'll promise you, Camus. I don't want to make you sad.

The End

I'm sorry maybe it's to boring and make you confused. Sorry.


End file.
